Quelques mots sur la grande illusion
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Déception (2018), Cameron Black l'Illusionniste chez nous. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots ou à peu près ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de le série TV.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Déception (2018), Cameron Black l'Illusionniste chez nous. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR LA GRANDE ILLUSION**_

 _ **...**_

 **Relier (104 mots)**

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait il y avait toujours eu cet étrange lien qui **reliait** les deux jumeaux. C'était normal si on en croyait les études, mais eux savaient que c'était plus que cela. Cameron n'existait pas sans Jonathan tout comme Jonathan n'existait pas sans Cameron. C'était leur père qui avait décidé pour eux, mettant Cameron sur scène et Jonathan dans les coulisses, toujours dans les coulisses, comme une doublure, une ombre. Cela aurait pu les détruire, mais au final, c'était tout le contraire, le lien qui **reliait** l'un à l'autre était unique, fort et inaliénable, du moins, c'était ce que Cameron pensait.

...

 **Magie (109 mots)**

Cameron aimait le répéter à tous ceux qu'il croisait, il était le plus grand des illusionnistes du monde entier. Il avait l'art de la **magie** et le goût pour l'illusion depuis qu'il était tout petit. Oh bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été facile. Il avait été coupé du monde depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait dû taire l'existence de son jumeau et passer de pays en pays au fil des tournées, mais il avait ça dans le sang. C'était bien pour cela qu'il n'avait pas arrêté à la mort de son père et en ce moment, cela l'amusait beaucoup de faire des tours de **magie** pour le FBI.

...

 **Vermeil (100 mots)**

Il était fasciné par l'éclat **vermeil** du sol à ses genoux, captivé par le marbre d'une blancheur extrême qui disparaissait peu à peu, recouvert par cette grande tache qui semblait croître rapidement, trop rapidement. C'était étrange. Toujours hypnotisé par ce rouge vif qui s'étalait de plus en plus, il tendit la main, l'effleurant avec précaution pour chercher à comprendre. Du **vermeil** éclatant se déposa sur la pointe de ses doigts pendant que le bourdonnement à ses oreilles se fit plus bruyant. Une main secoua son épaule, l'arrachant à sa contemplation.

\- Hey ! Tu vas pouvoir tenir sur tes jambes ?

...

 **Déréliction (112 mots)**

Il avait connu un certain nombre de trahison tout au long de sa vie, celle de son père avait sans doute était la pire, tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur lui depuis qu'il était mort, mais ce n'était rien… Rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait ressenti en se réveillant dans cette pièce de la prison. Cette fois, c'était bien au-delà. Ce n'était ni son père, ni Kay, ni même un membre de la Magic Team, c'était Jonathan qui l'avait trahi, son double, son jumeau, la moitié de son cœur, son âme… Il l'avait trahi, le laissant dans un état de **déréliction** absolue qui le laissa mutique pendant de longues heures.

...

 **Accalmie (105 mots)**

Il l'avait appelé de ses vœux cette **accalmie** , ce moment de calme après la tempête de ces derniers mois. Il avait tant espéré que la trahison ne soit qu'un leurre et il avait eu raison. C'était une illusion montée par son frère pour la piéger elle, cette femme qui leur voulait tant de mal sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi. Cameron l'espérait cette mise en scène, mais il avait pleuré aussi en pensant que cet abandon était réel, qu'il ne reverrait jamais son frère. Alors, il avait envie de la savourer cette **accalmie** , là, dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus jamais qu'ils soient séparés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Cameron Black (Decpetion, 2018). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR LA GRANDE ILLUSION**_

 **...**

 **Préjudice (110 mots)**

Cameron était hors de lui. La voir s'en tirer avec un accord et une petite tape sur la main alors qu'elle avant causé tant de **préjudice** s à son frère, son double, la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. C'était inadmissible. Le FBI ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, Kay ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle avait bien vu combien les jumeaux avaient souffert de cette histoire, comment Jonathan avait été anéanti par ce passage en prison injustifié. Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller à moins que… à moins qu'elle ait un complice au FBI, et ça, ça changeait tout.

...

 **Déchirer (108 mots)**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait aussi mal ? Ce n'était pas normal, il n'était pas blessé. Pourtant il ne parvenait plus à respirer, sa tête martelait et tournait… Il était en train de perdre pied. Pourquoi son malaise était aussi violent ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'on venait de **déchirer** son cœur en deux ? Peut-être parce que c'était le cas au final ! Il avait cru tout faire pour le sauver, pour le sortir de prison, mais il avait échoué… Alors lui, blessé, meurtri… Lui avait pris une décision terrible, il l'avait abandonné et ça, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

...

 **Crime (101 mots)**

La scène de **crime** était inhabituelle. La victime avait disparu de la salle de restaurant en servant d'assistant improvisé à un petit magicien local qui ne l'avait fait réapparaître. Sauf que l'homme avait été retrouvé deux heures plus tard sur le toit de l'immeuble, mort. Kay savait que ce genre d'affaire sera parfaite pour Cameron. Une enquête pleine de mystère qui pourrait peut-être lui changer les idées, lui faire oublier la trahison de Jonathan et les aiderait à reformer leur duo. Un duo qu'elle aimait et qui lui manquait, mais cela, la jeune femme savait qu'elle était incapable de lui dire.

...

 **Phénomène (166 mots)**

Les gens qui avaient suivi la carrière de Cameron Black depuis ses débuts, disaient tous que le jeune magicien était un **phénomène**. Il avait pratiqué des illusions élaborées dés son plus jeune âge, jeté sur scène dés l'âge de 6 ans sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, sans comprendre pourquoi il devait être seul, sans son frère, son double, son jumeau parfait dont il devait cacher à tous l'existence. Mais pour ça, pour ses acclamations du public, il avait été prêt à tout, même à le sacrifier et pourtant, pourtant il était bien plus important que tout le reste, bien plus important que les tours de magies. Il était son frère, une part de lui-même et le voir là, dans cette prison, par sa faute, il ne pouvait l'admettre. Tout cela n'était qu'un piège pour les briser, mais il était **phénomène** alors il allait révéler leur tour et faire apparaître la clé pour le sauver, il était hors de question qu'il rate cette manœuvre-là !

...

 **Jumeau (101 mots)**

Il était fort probable que personne ne parviendrait réellement à les comprendre. Cameron et Jonathan étaient **jumeaux**. Cela leur donnait un lien spécial, hors de compréhension pour les gens normaux, mais cela leur donnait aussi une force unique. Pourtant, à ce moment précis où Cameron reprit connaissance, là, dans ce parloir, vêtu de la tenue de prisonnier de son frère, il ressentit un vide immense. Jonathan l'avait trahi et assommé. Il s'était enfui en l'abandonnant derrière lui, le laissant au bord d'un abime sans fond… Un abime qui venait d'engloutir ce lien qu'il pensait indestructible… et son cœur rata un battement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Cameron Black (Decpetion, 2018). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR LA GRANDE ILLUSION**_

 **...**

 **Illusion (117 mots)**

Il était le grand Cameron Black, le plus grands de tous les illusionnistes du monde, celui dont les shows étaient suivis par tous à la télévision. Une vie d' **illusion** qui lui était montée peu à peu à la tête. Il avait fini par se prendre à son propre jeu, se prenant pour un vrai magicien, oubliant que la plupart de ses illusions, il les devait à la présence de Jonathan, ce frère jumeau de l'ombre qu'il avait fini par ne plus écouter. Il ne voulait pas le faire ce tour. Il sentait que quelque chose n'irait pas, mais Cameron avait insisté et maintenant… maintenant l' **illusion** de sa vie venait de se briser et Cameron avait tout perdu.

...

 **Respirer (130 mots)**

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut l'échine de Jonathan lorsque la lourde porte du coffre-fort se referma automatiquement à l'instant même où il comprit que cet homme qu'il avait prit pour un ennemi était en fait son frère… Son frère qui avait été enlevé et qui, sous ce déguisement ridicule tentait de leur venir en aide… Il était même sûr que son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant quelques secondes quand l'oxygène avait commencé à être aspirer, quand il l'avait vu lutter pour tenter de **respirer** , blêmir et suffoquer. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas comme ça, il ne pouvait pas avoir été aussi aveugle.

\- Cam ! Active le dispositif d'ouverture intérieure ! Vite ! Cam !

Un dernier regard et sa terreur devint du désespoir en le voyant s'écrouler.

...

 **Baguette (116 mots)**

C'était amusant de se confronter à la vision qu'avaient les gens des magiciens. Le plus souvent il n'était pas loin de lui ressortir les clichés du haut de forme, du lapin blanc et de la **baguette** magique, mais tout cela lui paraissait si ridicule. Il était loin de tout ça. Cameron Black n'était pas un simple magicien, il était un illusionniste, l'un des meilleurs au monde. Ce n'était pas faire apparaitre un bouquet de fleurs ou un lapin qui l'amusait c'était de donner l'illusion de se téléporter à travers le pays en un claquement de doigt. Ça, ça faisait rêver les foules et il n'avait pas besoin de **baguette** , juste de la complicité de son frère.

...

 **Transparent (170 mots)**

Depuis qu'il était enfant, Jonathan avait appris à être **transparent** , immatériel et totalement invisible. Personne ne devait le voir ou plutôt, personne ne devait se douter de son existence. Celui qui était devant la scène, celui qui avait du charisme, mais pourtant se sentait plus faible, c'était son jumeau, Cameron. Lui n'était que la doublure, le plus fort des deux, celui qui soutenait l'autre quand leur père devenait parfois violent s'il mettait du temps à apprendre un tour. Celui qui restait en permanence **transparent** … C'était bien ça le mot, **transparent** même pour son père. Ceci dit, au vu des trempes qu'il passait à Cameron, il préférait être **transparent** … Il avait même choisi de le rester en grandissant, entrant dans le jeu de son frère, le laissant être le plus grand illusionniste du monde, pendant que lui restait celui qui rendait l'illusion possible… Sauf que ce jour-là, face à cette femme mystérieuse, tout s'était écroulé. Il était en pleine lumière maintenant et pour la première fois, il regretta réellement son invisibilité.

...

 **Architecte (127 mots)**

Cameron montait ses grandes illusions comme un **architecte** dessinait les plans de son nouvel immeuble. Il fallait que chaque chose soit à sa place, que chaque angle soit calculé, que chaque force soit mesurée. Une simple erreur de calcul et elles pourraient s'effondrer comme des châteaux de carte, dévoilant à tous son as majeur : l'existence de Jonathan… Ce frère jumeau caché qui représentait l'armature et l'âme de toutes ses grandes illusions, ce frère qui faisait la moue à ce moment précis devant le dessin que son frère était en train de faire pour expliquer son nouveau tour.

\- C'est trop risqué !

\- Mais c'est ça que le public demande ! Du show !

\- Fais attention petit frère, un jour tout pourrait mal se passer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Cameron Black (Deception, 2018). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR LA GRANDE ILLUSION**_

 **...**

 **Construire (138 mots)**

Dans le monde de la magie et de la grande illusion, se **construire** une réputation prenait du temps. Il n'était pas si nombreux que ça, les grands magiciens qui remplissait les salles voire les stades. Cameron Black était de ceux-là. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Il planait sur un nuage, vivant pleinement ses rêves de gloire, soutenu par ses amis et son frère jumeau. Son double qui le portait à bout de bras depuis l'enfance et qui était pour beaucoup dans son succès, car personne n'en connaissait l'existence… et c'est comme ça qu'un jour tout se déconstruisit brutalement… Non seulement le public découvrit son existence, mais plus encore, Jonathan avait été piégé, mis en lumière et jeté en prison… et ça… Cameron ne pouvait le supportait. Il devait maintenant **construire** un plan pour le sortir de là.

...

 **Glaçons (191 mots)**

Jonathan était assis à se bars dans un quartier plutôt à la mode de New York, seul… Enfin pour le moment… Machinalement, il faisait tourner les **glaçons** dans son verre de scotch, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir joué la colère. Devant Cameron, il avait hurlé, s'était révolté et il l'avait même assommé d'un coup de poing avant d'échanger leur place. Il fallait l'un des deux jumeaux en prison non ? En changeant le sens des **glaçons** dans son verre, il se demanda si son illusion avait été assez bonne. Il fallait qu'elle le soit. Il fallait réellement que son frère pense qu'il l'avait trahi sinon, il ne pourrait pas la convaincre, elle, qu'il était de son coté. Du coin de l'œil, il entendit ses talons et leva la tête. Elle lui sourit et il frémit, luttant contre son envie de lui briser la nuque pour toutes les fois où elle avait tenté de tuer son frère… Au dernier moment, il parvint à se retenir. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il la haïssait, il était là pour la piéger et pour la faire tomber… pour de bon cette fois.

...

 **Identique (146 mots)**

Cameron et Jonathan. Jonathan et Cameron. Ils étaient à la fois si différents et si **identiques** qu'ils pouvaient abuser n'importe qui, même Kay… La douce et loyale Kay. Elle n'avait pas vu, ni compris qu'elle n'était pas en train de parler au bon jumeau. Elle n'avait pas compris que Jonathan était en train de s'évader et ce dernier lui avait coupé la parole, refusant qu'elle lui avoue tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son frère. Oh, avec l'était d'esprit qui était le sien à cet instant, il aurait été normal qu'il s'en moque, après tout, il venait de le trahir pour s'enfuir, mais il refusait d'entendre cette femme que Cameron aimait lui avouer à lui que cet amour était réciproque. Cela lui paraissait indécent et déplacé. Alors il l'avait fait taire avant de s'enfuir. Il avait un but, un objectif, il ne pouvait pas en dévier maintenant.

...

 **Prison (219 mots)**

Cameron était perdu, désorienté et totalement sous le choc quand il se redressa avec prudence. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et il frémit. Il était dans la salle de réunion de la prison, là où il parlait quelques minutes plus tôt avec Jonathan. Un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine en se souvenant de son regard furibond et de la colère qui l'avait animé. Il l'avait frappé. Oui, son frère, son double, celui qui l'avait protégé toute sa vie avait levé la main sur lui, l'assommant avant de s'enfuir en portant ses vêtements, en se faisant passer pour lui. C'était une sensation atroce de se sentir autant rejeté et trahi par quelqu'un qu'on aime et les mains du jeune illusionniste se mirent à trembler. Il l'avait perdu. Une larme coula sur sa joue pendant qu'il se laissa tomber à genoux. Il avait joué et il l'avait perdu… Jonathan était parti seul, l'abandonnant sur place…Tout était de sa faute. Il avait laissé d'autres sentiments interférer avec la volonté de sauver son frère de son sort… Il ne ferait plus la même erreur… Jonathan s'était enfui en prenant son identité ? Eh bien il resterait en **prison** sous la sienne, il lui devait bien ça… Il était son frère. Il l'aimait… Il le couvrirait… Peut-être qu'un jour il reviendrait…

 **...**

 **Revers (194 mots)**

Kay se sentait idiote, bête, totalement ridicule. Oui, c'était bien tous ces mots et d'autres encore qui tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle pu se faire des films de la sorte. Pendant plusieurs mois, elle avait résisté au sourire charmeur de Cameron et à toutes ses petites attentions. Cependant, elle avait réellement eu l'impression qu'il était attiré par elle et la jeune femme avait mit du temps avant d'admettre que c'était aussi son cas. Elle l'aimait bien… plus que bien en fait, elle l'aimait et elle avait décidé de lui dire ! Il était mal en ce moment, bouleversé par le retour en prison de Jonathan, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, mais elle voulait être honnête avec lui et ne plus rien lui cacher. Elle avait préparé ses phrases pendant des heures, mais il les avait balayés d'un **revers** de la main, avant de disparaître tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était rien. Kay était restée bouche ouvert, incapable de parler avant de se sentir totalement ridicule. Elle lui avait parlé avec son cœur et il s'en était moqué… C'était comme s'il n'était plus le Cameron qu'elle avait appris à aimer.


End file.
